Whispers In The Dark
by illegalpen0902
Summary: It's a perfect night to anyone who's awake. Two lovers lay with each other, one is awake, the other isn't, yet. Starting with caresses and ending with caresses, whispers in the dark can turn into something louder. M for: ex.S, N, and mild L.
1. Undeniable

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything from the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

**Whispers in the Dark**

The night hours were long gone and the wee hours of the morning had arrived. Yet no sun peeked from behind the ridged and cold mountains. The moon, still out, glowed brightly and full. There was no sound made except for the rare rev of a car passing by. A light breeze russled the trees and made the air fresh and crisp, as it should be during the late spring. It was a night some people try to stay awake for; a clear dark sky, stars scattered, full moon, and complete silence.

The population of the suburban neighborhood was fast asleep... except for a ebony haired young man.

He lay with his sleeping lover in his bed. The room was warm and their single bedsheet, tangled at their feet from unconscious movements, lay useless. Soft moonlight made it's way through the thin window curtains, giving the room a beautiful light blue glow.

Sheets ruffled as the man shifted his position to lay on his side. His eyes were closed, but his mind was wide open and awake. A sigh escaped his lips as he felt the warmth of his lover's body next to his. He held onto her lower back and kissed the top of her head softly. Minutes passed and he still did not sleep. He turned her over and held her from behind. Immediately the fresh smell of his lover's shampoo wafted into his nostrils. He breathed in deeper and held onto her tighter.

They'd been together for almost a year. Intimacy was no problem between them. There were no secrets, no issues, no hardships for them anymore. All their lives they had waited to experience this freedom, and they have it, all to themselves.

The man nuzzled the nape of his lover's neck. A small sound came from his lover. A sound of satisfaction and comfort. He smiled into the back of her neck.

Their rhythmic breathing nearly matched. His bare chest pressed against her t-shirt clad back. And his panted legs entwined with her smoothe bare ones, save for her underwear. The sheet was long forgotten by their feet, for they both had each other's body heat.

Another sound came from his lover's lips as he placed a small kiss on the nape of her neck. This made him think _'Is she awake?'_

To test this he subtly brought his lips to her exposed ear and breathed, "Hermione..."

Nothing happened and he continued to lose himself in her scent and the feeling of her body so close to his. He opened his emerald green eyes to see his lover's shoulder exposed due to the large neckhole of his t-shirt she wore. The corner of his lips twitched and he gave the exposed skin a loving yet short kiss.

The feeling of her soft skin against his lips gave him the urge to feel more. It was like touching silk for the first time, like feeling the softness of a baby's skin, like having the perfect temperature of water cascade down your aching body, like listening to the most relaxing and beautiful song one will ever hear. He loved the feeling.

Slowly, he took his free arm from holding his lover and ran his calloused hand along the dip and flare of her perfect waist. The shirt she wore was riding up and stopped just above the waist band of her white lacy underwear. He brought his hand down to the hem of her shirt and slowly pushed it up past her hips. All the time as he was doing this, his soft green eyes never left his lover's face, to watch if he were affecting her peaceful slumber.

He ran his hand over her stomach and drew light circles around her bellybutton. His index finger made a gentle line upwards towards his lover's breasts, but before touching the perfect and pale skin, he made his way back down.

With only the tips of his fingers, he traced delicate shapes down her side, past her underwear and along her lean thigh. Softly, he caressed the smoothness of his lover's porcelain-like skin. He was touching her, yet hardly. His fingertips barely made contact with the softness of her skin. With his right hand he began to caress the top of her right thigh; just as smoothe. Time passed, and he didn't know how much, but he couldn't get enough of his lover and the feel of her skin.

Ever so gently, he ran his palm along the underside of his lover's thigh before placing his fingertips along the outside of her thigh. His breathing was deep and slow as he slid his fingers across her thigh. His hand went along the muscle and shallow creases. Then slowly, he started to bring his hand up higher.

His lips made contact with her shoulder, the nape of her neck, or a spot just below her ear. The subtle yet wonderful scent of satsuma took over his brain, making him inhale deeper.

He sighed her name quietly and buried his nose into her hair once more.

* * *

She could feel everything that he was doing to her, hear him say her name, smell herself getting aroused, and it was driving her crazy. She wanted to whisper his name, sigh, moan, do anything to show she was loving everything he was doing to her. She was scared she might startle him and he might stop. So the only thing she did was bite on her tongue and try to keep pretending she was asleep.

It got harder as he made his touch lighter, softer, more delicate. Now, both of his hands were touching her softly. His right began to touch her right thigh just as gently as he was to her left. She knew her heart was beating erratically, but she didn't know if he could feel it or not. When she noticed no change in his ministrations, she knew he couldn't feel it, yet. The more time that passed, the more relaxed she felt.

But when she heard him sigh her name into her hair, she couldn't help but smile and open her eyes slowly. Chestnut brown irises peeked from behind dark long lashes and pink lips curled softly. She let him continue to touch her as if she were a snowflake. Soon, she felt his hand move higher, getting ever so close to her center. She took a long intake of breath, hoping he wouldn't notice the tiny change in her breathing. Nipping at her lip, she felt her lover's hand move closer to her inner thigh.

More time passed and the small kisses he began to place on her neck were killing her. The hand she had under her cheek clenched onto the pillow. Her toes curled and she bit on her lip.

The hand on her thigh was moving so slow and she was aching for it to reach its destination. She wanted to squirm, tug at his hair, and kiss him feverishly. She wanted to let him know how much effect his gentle touch has on her.

Another minute passed. She couldn't take it.

"Harry..."

Her breathy moan of a whisper caused her lover to smile against her neck. He rested his hands for a moment.

She whispered once again, "Don't stop... please."

Just like that, he began to gently and slowly move his hand up once more. She turned her head to see him hovering over her. Emerald clashed with brown for a long second. He bent his head down and pressed his lips against hers. All she did was place her hand on his cheek and stroke it softly. After a long moment he pulled back and resumed his position behind her.

With a quick intake of breath, she felt his hand along her hip. His thumb traced over the small bump that was her bone. A few more moments passed as he caressed her lower abdomen with his fingertips. This other hand was still on her thigh and raked gently along her inner thigh. All this touching gave her shivers running up her spine. Right at the waistband of her underwear, he stopped.

Just like before, he brought his lips to the lobe of her ear and breathed softly, "Do you want me to keep going?"

Her mind was clouded with lust and it took her a while to hear what he said. All she could do was choke out a soft "yes" and nod. When she felt the stubble of his mouth curl into a small smirk, she bit her lip.

His fingers slipped their way past her underwear and into a light patch of wet dark curls. He nipped at her earlobe and licked at the shell as he ran his fingers along the damp lips of her sex. He slid his middle finger into her pussy, receiving a soft moan from his lover, and pulled it out. His slick finger circled around her sensitive nub, making her moan louder and move her hips from the sudden wave of pleasure that made its way up and down her spine. She ground her backside into his groin, emitting a quiet gasp from the back of his throat.

She turned her head and captured his lips in a rough and needed kiss. Her hand came up and her fingers threaded through his dark locks. Their lips parted and their tongues danced together in a slow caressing fashion.

His right hand continued to run along her inner thigh. His touch was so light, he knew he was feeling her, but yet, he wasn't. His fingers barely touched the softness and smootheness of this lover's thigh. The feathery touches he was giving her made her breathe erratically. Slowly he brought his hand up, but not to join the other hand. He softly pressed the pads of his fingers into her taught abdomen. He traced along the shallow lines of muscle before moving even higher. His hands began to sweat from the heat coming off of his lover, and the rise in his own body temperature. Beads of perspiration formed on his chest and along his forehead. His chest pressed against her back, making his sweat seep through her thin t-shirt.

She pulled back from their kiss and gasped for air. Another tiny wave of pleasure swept through her as her lover continued to rub her clit with his slick fingers.

If one were to walk in on the two right now, they would see the most erotic image. His left hand in her underwear, pleasuring her slowly. His right hand in her shirt, softly kneading her breast and circling her hardened nipple with his thumb. Her hand in his hair, tugging at his locks as he kisses her neck. And her other hand, moving down to join his. Her bottom lip caught in between her teeth. And all of it in the dim light of the full moon.

A muffled groan came from the back of his throat as she continued to grind her ass into his hardening crotch. He was sure she could feel his erection lightly jabbing into her backside. He loved her for wanting him to feel the same pleasure she is.

Another sexy moan escaped her lips. She whispered softly, "Go lower.."

With her own hand, she slowly brought her lover's hand lower, to where she was getting unbearably wet. When he slid two fingers into her wet heat, she sucked in a breath and moaned loudly. As he began to pump his fingers in and out, crooking them slightly and pressing against her front wall every once in a while, hints of his name came from his lover's mouth. She started to continue what he had stopped; rubbing herself. She cried out when he pinched lightly on her nipple.

His fingers moved in and out, going in as deep as he can. His pace quickened when the breathing of his lover did. He could feel her fast heartbeat against the palm that was still caressed her soft, supple breasts. His lips made their way along her jaw and under her ear.

Small words of encouragement came from her lips as she got closer and closer.

_"Oh.. God Harry.."_

_"That feels... so... good..."_

_"Yes..."_

_"So close..."_

Whenever she said something, a shiver would run down his spine and any blood he had to spare made its way south. He would always bite and suck and kiss her neck and ear to keep himself from making any loud sounds. All he wanted to hear was her.

Her breathing got louder, heavier, and faster. She knew she was tip toeing right on the edge. Louder and breathier moans and sighs came from her lips. Her hips shook.

He pushed his fingers deeper into her. She rubbed her clit harder, and faster.

After taking a large intake of breath, she let go of everything. She attempted to scream, "OH HARRY! FUCK--"

His lips interupted the rest of her words. He kissed her feverishly, and she kissed back just as forcefully. Their teeth nearly ground together from how hard they were kissing each other. Her fingers clenched onto his ebony coloured hair as she felt the denouement of her climax. As the long seconds ticked by, the euphoric experience she just had started to die down. She was still shaking slightly from her orgasm. His fingers were still deep inside of her and her own fingers were pressed against her throbbing clit. The only parts of them that moved were their lips.

A few more minutes passed by and they still had not removed their hands from where they were. He pulled back and rest his sweating forehead on hers. He stared into her dark eyes. All he saw was love, passion, and Hermione.

She blinked and turned around, making him remove his hand from her sex and her breast. She looked up at him through her long eyelashes and took his left hand and brought it up to her mouth.

He stared.

* * *

**A/N: So...? I didn't say their names much because I was listening to **_**Whispers In The Dark**_** by Yanni, not by Skillet even though it's a good song, and it had no lyrics. Just pure instrumental (link to the song on my profile). I thought it'd be nice to have a bit of anonymity. Review. (:**


	2. Unforgettable

_Thanks for the reviews you guys. This is for all of you._

* * *

Without taking her brown orbs off his bottle green irises, she isolated his forefinger, slick and shiny with her juices, and slid it slowly into her watering mouth. Her tongue swirled around his long finger, sucking and licking her cum off. A soft moan escaped her as she tasted the bitter sweetness of herself. She pulled his first finger out and took in his middle finger, doing exactly the same thing.

He blinked lazily as he watched his lover suck on his fingers. His breathing was deep, but steady, and his erection was hardened to the fullest. His right hand, which was still around her body, began to slide her t-shirt up her lean torso. His fingers were still fascinated with the feeling of her soft, smooth skin. He continued to caress her sides slowly, while pulling her shirt up higher. The side of his lover's breast was exposed. He touched the silky soft skin gently, earning a quiet gasp from her soft lips. His lips twitched slightly.

She dropped his hand gently. Then, with a small bite of her lip and smirk, she pushed lightly on his shoulder, softly pinning him to the bed. Half her body was still on the mattress, while the other half lay on her lover's warm body.

Small kisses were placed on his broad shoulder and soft but taut pectoral. Her lips dragged their way down the pale skin of his chest and back up to his neck. When she placed her lips on his Adam's apple, she could feel the deep vibration of his sigh and groan. She smiled against him.

He closed his eyes for a moment. The feel of her lips placing soft kisses along his neck and jaw were intoxicating to him. Her leg slowly slid over his stomach and he could feel her damp underwear on his lower abdomen before she moved lower to sit on his thighs. He was well aware of the pressure on his hardened member, and sucked in a breath. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw his lover straddling him and sitting up. Her hands lay on his ribs, her hair was draped over one shoulder, and her eyes, full of hunger and love, looked straight into his. Her face glowed in the full moon's light. To him, she looked like a goddess. All he could do was stare back at her.

Minutes passed before she did anything.

With a small smile on her perfect lips, she dragged her hands down his chest and back up. Her fingers following the shallow lines of muscle, and the thick scars of battle. Her eyes softened when she touched the scar just below his heart. He smiled up at her gently and placed his hand on hers. Slowly, he sat up and closed the space between them. He placed his hands on her knees, gently sliding them up her thighs, just as he had been doing earlier.

She leaned in closer to him, pressing her half exposed chest against his. A small moan of a sigh passed her lips as she once again felt his fingers along her sensitive thighs. Shivers ran up and down her spine, making her bite her lip and breathe in and out deeply. When she felt his hands move further up, to trace delicate lines up her back, a tiny whimper left her throat. Trying to focus, she began to place soft kisses along his rough jaw, and tangled her fingers in his hair. She pulled lightly, pulling his face back. With a brief, hungry stare at his lips, she kissed him passionately.

The hem of the shirt she wore was tangled in his fingers. He pressed his lips against hers heatedly, parting his lips and sliding his tongue into her mouth. When she would run her hand through his locks, when she would pull on the strands, he growled, low in his throat.

She felt the rumble of his small hums of delectation. Her hands wandered down from his chest. She caressed the soft bumps of his boxer muscles and ribs with her fingertips, making him shiver. Her lips curled into a smile against his skin, she moved her hand lower. Her thumb went over lean abdominal muscles before she ran her hand over his obliques and just stopped on his hip. With a small moan of lust, she pushed him back down onto the mattress.

He took in a deep breath as he felt her lips move down along his neck, his shoulder, then to his chest. He felt her lips place kisses around each of his nipples. He was so focused on her lips moving south, he didn't notice her slender fingers undo the drawstring to his flannel pajama pants until she began to pull them down. A sudden shudder dropped down his back, and he closed his eyes. His hand found its way into her hair, and his fingers tangled in the soft thick waves of brunette. He groaned softly at the back of his throat as a light breeze swept over his now free arousal.

For each of his cobblestone abs, she placed a small kiss. She kissed all down his stomach until she reached a thin line of soft black curls starting just above his navel. When she heard his groan of pleasure, a hot wave splashed its way south in her body. She pulled his pants away from his ankles, then looked at him. His eyes were half open, his chest was moving up and down in long intervals, his hands lay on the bed, wanting to touch her body, and his erection lay heavy on his lower abdomen. She couldn't help the small smirk that curled her lips. Still straddling his legs, she took the hem of her shirt, which was still high on her torso, and pulled it over her head. She closed her eyes and sighed, knowing her lover was staring at her nude chest.

He bit his tongue as his eyes raked over her body again and again. The tranquil glow of the moon softened her features even more than they were before. Her chest heaved up and down from her deep sigh. His hands sought to touch her soft skin once more.

She opened her eyes, setting her dark brown orbs on his patient face. A soft, loving, lust-filled smile formed on her lips. Standing up on her knees, she pushed her last piece of clothing down slowly. She could see his tree coloured eyes following the thin, lacy fabric as it descended lower along the soft thighs he longed to caress. When her underwear reached her knees, she sat in the gap between his legs, and pulled it off her ankles. This movement gave her lover a glimpse of how much she wants him.

Breathing heavily, she crawled forward, kissing her way back up his lean body. Each muscle tensed at the feel of her soft lips. Her lover sighed when her hot sex hovered over his aching erection. She leaned down on her elbows, pressing her chest against his. They kissed. Her lips came down onto his with passionate force. His lips parted to hers and they shared each others tastes. Their tongues wrestled, massaged, and twirled around each other. A breathy sigh escaped from her. The arousal building up in her core made her grip onto his shoulders. She pulled back from him and took in a steady breath of air for her lungs.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. Her hair draped over one shoulder, nearly blocking out the moonlight, her bottom lip caught in between her teeth, and her lust filled eyes looked back and forth from his lips, to his eyes. He felt her hand move down his chest. With half-lidded eyes, he craned his neck slightly and captured her lips once more. The feeling of her soft palm moving south raised his heart rate. He brought his hand up, placing it on the nape of her neck, and he kissed her more feverishly, getting just as much passion and lust in return. He let out a long groan as his lover wrapped her soft, slender fingers around his throbbing cock. He sucked and nipped at her lower lip, signaling her to keep going.

Whenever he would do that to her, her mind would go haywire and her lust for him would boost. She pulled back from his lips for just a moment to watch his face. She began to pleasure him with long, deep, and slow strokes. His eyes rolled up at the feeling and a raspy breath breezed by his lips when he felt her rub gently under the head of his shaft. A shiver ran down her spine at the look of unquestionable pleasure on his face. She moaned softly.

Images of dark, sensual nights played over and over in his head as she continued to run her hand up and down in the same slow and steady pace. The rough moan he let out encouraged her speed. _'No...'_

"I want you... Hermione," he breathed. His eyes were still closed but he could tell she was giving him that smile that made his heart beat triple time. Strands of her soft hair tickled his neck as she bent forward. Her hardened nipples pressed into his hot heaving chest.

With her lips against his ear, she whispered, "How badly do you want me..?"

"So bad," he grunted.

She stopped stroking him. He groaned in response. He could feel the damp lips of her center just above the tip of his member, her hot breath against his cheek, and her smirk-curled lips moving closer to his own. Right as the corner of her mouth touched his, she lowered herself onto him smoothly but swiftly. She gasped and let out a loud moan. He sucked in as much air as he could.

They stayed connected like that for a moment. The room was getting exceptionally warm, and sweat started to form on his forehead. She swiped her hand across, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Gripping lightly on the ebony strands, she tugged and brought his lips to hers. When their lips made contact, she rotated her hips and sighed into his mouth.

He placed his hands on her lower back and began to knead the soft skin of her bottom. A groan of pleasure was released when his lover began to move against him; rolling her hips, grinding into him, pleasuring him. His hands moved higher along her back. Callused fingertips followed the shallow line of her spine. He rubbed gently at her smooth, soft skin as he had done many moments ago. Steady breaths came through his nose as he kissed her feverishly.

Control was what she had right now. She rocked back and forth on his length. The hand holding his damp, dark hair pulled his locks and she pulled back from their long, heated kiss. She breathed erratically against his stubble beard cheek. Every single time she moved her hips against his, jolts of pleasure washed over her.

"H-Hermione...," was all he could whisper into her ear.

Shivers trickled down his spine. He sucked in a large breath through his teeth. He ran his hands up and down her back, earning a satisfied sigh from her parted lips. With every time she came down onto him, a grunt would force its way out. Her name rolled off his tongue as he felt himself getting closer and closer. He clenched his jaw, getting ready for the euphoric feeling. But she stop moving right before he could. And he knew why she stopped.

Breathing heavily, she sat upright with her eyes closed. Her bottom lip was caught in between her teeth. The walls of her center pulsed and clenched around his length as an orgasm took over her. She placed her hands on his chest and dug her fingers into his muscle. She threw her head back and a smile curled her lips. After a long minute, she looked down at him with the smile that could have passed as a smirk and half lidded eyes. She slid her hands up to his shoulders as she lay back down on him. With the smile (smirk) still in place, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him heatedly. Without a moments hesitation, she pushed her tongue past his lips and brushed it against his.

They kept their lips locked together for what could have been hours. He just took this as an opportunity to recuperate. He caressed her sides, her back, and her thighs lovingly. When she caught his lower lip with her teeth, he knew she was ready again.

"Turn around," he told her softly but huskily.

Placing that smile (smirk) on her lips once more, she did as she was told. She straddled him once more but with her back to him. She reached back and ran her finger through his hair before moving her hips once more. Not a minute of grinding against his groin passed until she was moaning loudly again.

He kisses his way along her exposed neck, licking and sucking in the right places. His hands roamed the taught planes of her lean stomach. The tips of his fingers slid down the subtle lines of her muscles. Sounds of pleasure made its way to his ear; skin hitting skin, her moans, his grunts, their breathing. As his name escaped breathlessly past her lips, his hand made its way up her torso. Her pert breasts moved as she did. He took her breast in his hand and kneaded it gently.

Sweat trickled down her back, front, and thighs. The hand in his hair grasped his dark locks and pressed his lips against her skin harder. She moved faster, and came down onto him harder, this pushed his length in deeper and made her moan louder.

He was close again. And with every moan of pleasure he heard from her he just inched even closer than before. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and took heavy breaths.

She could feel him getting harder inside of her. The sounds of his breathing speeding up and deepening, and the frantic touching told her his pleasure level was high. Just the thought of him getting off made her bite her lip. She tightened her wall around him with every time she landed back down. His groans, grunts, and moans made their way into her brain and she moved herself faster. She dropped her head back onto his shoulder and panted.

The hand on her breast wrapped around her waist. He pushed her down onto his shaft rougher and faster. He knew he was just a couple of thrusts away from diving off the edge. Slowly he kissed his way up from her neck to her ear. Gently sucking and nipping at her earlobe, he whispered, "I love you."

A loud moan escaped her lips as he heard him say that. Her hips met his one last time before they both climaxed simultaneously.

They took a minute a gather their thoughts and catch their breath before falling back down onto the bed.

"I love you too," she mumbled back. She turned herself around and lay her head on his chest comfortably.

He reached down and pulled the useless bed sheet back up from the floor and covered their waists. Lovingly, he caressed her back. A small smile played with his lips as he heard her sigh. Within minutes his arms were wrapped around her waist, and they were both fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the horrible wait. I had a whole buttload of shit that occupies my life. I hope you had fun reading this little fic. I had fun writing it. **


End file.
